


The Temptation of Transformation

by Eryiss



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5+1 Things, Arrogant Laxus, Awkward Boners, Battle of Fairy Tail Arc, Character Growth, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Developing Relationship, Emotionally Stunted Laxus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episodical, Kink Discovery, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Slight Canon Rewrites, Teasing Freed, Tenroujima Arc, Understanding Feelings, Younger Laxus, fraxus, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: There have been a lot of instances where Laxus has seen Freed transform into his demonic persona. And each time, Laxus finds himself overwhelmed by it. But, the older he becomes, the clearer the reason for the overwhelming sensation becomes.OR: 5 Times Laxus was overwhelmed by Freed’s demon, and the 1 time he did something about it.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 78





	The Temptation of Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a request of someone from the Fraxus Discord. They wanted Laxus discovering his attraction to Freed's demonic form. This got a little out of hand, and ended up being a prequel for my other fic: [Demon Hunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375278)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for any comments and kudos you leave. They mean so much. And I've got a [Tumblr.](https://eryiss.tumblr.com/) Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

**The Temptation of Transformation**

_**1 – When They First Fought Against One Another.** _

It was supposed to be an easy mission.

A supposed dark mage, having just been kicked out from the Runic-Army, had been causing trouble in the town of Hargeon. The job listing had stated that he had been a constant troublemaker when in the army cadets, always getting into arguments with both his fellow recruits and the program leaders alike. Now, after being removed from the organisation, he was taking out his aggression and anger at the town he lived in.

Laxus had seen this as a quick way to get some money, as well as an excuse to leave the guildhall for a few days. His grandfather had been on his back as always, trying to instil some decrepit form of wisdom that would always fall on deaf ears. All it was meant to be was a distraction, and a way to get some money.

Annoyingly, it wasn't going well.

He'd found the dark mage with relative ease. The job description provided a picture, and a general location, which Laxus had followed. Finding a teenage man with long green hair, a sword and a pretty weird outfit wasn't particularly difficult. The difficulty came afterwards.

Clearly, dark-mage Albion Justine knew that he had something of a hit against him. And apparently he had known that a blonde lighting mage had taken up the job, and had been prepared. So when Laxus went to approach him, he found himself entrapped by walls of manically flashing runes, wall to wall in the tight alleyway he had walked into. He had fallen into a trap by a Jutsu Shiki mage, something he should have fucking avoided.

Amateur.

For a while, Albion had taunted him, clearly thinking that Laxus was a fight already won. That had been a mistake for the dark mage, as he hadn't expected the shear amount of power that Laxus contained. One of the basic laws of magic was that, when pushed against one another, the more powerful magic would cancel out the weaker.

Sure, Jutsu Shiki magic took a lot of energy, but Laxus had the crystal of a damn Dragon Slayer inside of him, and that made him the more powerful in every situation. As the dark mage had gloated at his supposed victory, Laxus had been building up his magic, and let it out in a powerful roar.

Once the runes had fallen, the fight had begun.

Laxus had been sure that, once he had left the trap, Albion would be a pushover. Jutsu Shiki mages were known to set intricate traps, and having them broken usually meant they were helpless. Laxus surged forward towards the eighteen-year-old, lightning crackling around his fist and slamming it into the man's face. The feeling of electrified knuckles cracking into jawbone was fucking satisfying, especially after all the damn gloating the bastard had done.

"Ain't so fucking cocky without yer walls," Laxus grinned, slamming his knee up into the man's gut.

Albion staggered back, a look of shock flashing onto his face. He schooled his expression, hunched over from the attack but not beaten. It was impressive, but also tedious. Laxus didn't want to have to beat a guy into submission, he wanted to get paid.

With lightning crackling over his skin, Laxus lurched forward to punch the dark mage again. His fist met with the flat side of a sword, and it send a quiver down his arm. He looked over the weapon to see Albion's expression, now hardened and determined. The speed with which the dark mage moved told Laxus that he could fight, and wasn't relying on his magic.

Fucking annoying.

Laxus jumped back slightly, knowing that any further punches or kicks would be blocked. He took a moment to assess his foe further, seeing a confident stance and an almost amused expression. Laxus let out a small hiss of annoyance, understanding now why this man wasn't a low-level job.

Laxus wasn't a low-level mage.

A slurry of lighting lurched out from his fist, striking the man in the chest, and making him stagger back. He swung his sword through the air, and runic letting followed. The sword must be how he channelled his magic then.

The letters flew through the air, and planted themselves on Laxus' exposed forearm. A sudden rush of intense pain flooded through him, and a split-second scream broke through his lips at the feeling. He couldn't explain the sensation, it wasn't like the pain or being hit, nor like the pain of burning or a cut; it was just painful. Laxus quickly forced his lightning over to where the runes lay, attempting to break them as he did the trap.

He couldn't, but they were numbed slightly.

Channelling his anger into magic, he let out a loud road, lightning barrelling towards Albion in a chaotic and erratic stream. Laxus wanted this to be done quickly, as he knew that the man had more of the pain spells, and he didn't want to deal with that.

Albion swung his sword through the stream of lightning, with runes following again. They were clearly to cancel out magic, but Laxus' lightning was strong, and was weakened rather than being destroyed. Albion groaned as another burst of lightning hit him in the chest, burning through his clothes and scorching his skin slightly. He seemed shocked that his spell hadn't worked completely, and Laxus took the chance given to him.

He pushed himself forward, slamming himself into Albion and tackling him to the ground. He pinned him down as best he could, but a shockingly powerful punch hit his stomach. He fought to regain control, and eventually had to slam his knee into the other man's crotch to subdue him. Not dignified, but nobody was around to see it.

With the man still struggling, Laxus knew he had to act fast. He grabbed the sword – a crappy thing, with no decorations and a dulled blade – and threw it behind him. He looked over his shoulder, then blasted the thing with lighting. It skidded across the ground, eventually dropping into the ocean of the docking yard they were both in. Laxus grinned; a powerful Jutsu Shiki mage could use magic without their conduit, but someone as young as Albion almost definitely couldn't.

Laxus turned back to gloat, but was met with a vicious headbutt.

Dazed, he was pushed back off of Albion. The other man scrambled to his feet, and although Laxus found himself dizzy, he forced himself to do the same. The two men stood opposite each other, facing off in silence as they recovered their breath.

Laxus knew he had the advantage. Getting rid of the sword meant Albion was unstable with magic at best, and physically Laxus felt he had the edge. This shouldn't take long.

Albion, with a look that almost seemed to be annoyed, closed his eyes. He raised his left hand to his chest, and a spiral of runes flowed down his arm. They seemed to plaster themselves onto his body, and through the burned away clothes Laxus could see them glowing on the man's chest.

A surge of magic filled the alleyway, and Laxus narrowed his eyes at what was about to happen. It was a powerful spell; why was he using it on himself?

Quickly, Laxus saw what the spell was.

Transformation.

Albion's body began to morph and churn, covered in a thick layer of inky shadows. He grew in both height and muscle, getting broader and taller with each second. His shirt ripped open, feathers and scales covering his exposed body. Horns began to jut out from his head and swirled upwards, and darkness pulsed in his eyes.

Once the transformation had taken affect, the shadows dissipated and revealed a demon. Dark, powerful, intimidating both magically and physically. This was something no weak Jutsu Shiki mage could do, and it made Laxus pause for a moment.

Albion took the chance. A barrage of shadows shot from his fist and slammed into Laxus.

Pain shot through him, similar to the rune that had been placed on him. He was pushed back, out of the alleyway and into the dockyard. Albion forged forward, and suddenly fists were flying towards Laxus in a relentless attack. Laxus barely managed to avoid them all, each near miss pushing him back further towards the ocean.

Too focused on dodging, Laxus allowed himself to be distracted. Another stream of darkness slammed into his stomach, pushing him back. He was flung through the air and only stopped when his back slammed into the metal railing that stopped him from going into the ocean. He grunted in pain, doing what he could to stay upright.

The beam of darkness stopped, and Laxus didn't waste a second. He gathered his magic and let out a Dragon Slayers Roar.

Albion cast his pulse of darkness again, and the two spells met in the middle.

They were evenly matched, the magics clattering against one another, neither allowing for a disadvantage. Eventually, almost simultaneously, both men stopped their spell before the tax on their magic got too much. Laxus looked at the large demonic figure before him, and a smirk formed on his face.

Sure, he wanted to get paid quickly. But a fight against someone evenly matched; that was even better.

He smirked, stood up straight, raised his hand and made a beckoning motion to taunt Albion. The demon's expression got darker, magic fizzed in the air, and Laxus' entire being near exploded in anticipation.

This would be fun.

_**2 – When They First Fought Side by Side.** _

Laxus didn't rely on anybody.

He was genetically built to be independent. His DNA had been intertwined with a Dragon Slayer Lacrima; his magic being warped into something so damn powerful that he would never need to rely on somebody's help again. He fizzed and churned with a relentless power that would make lesser man quiver and cry at the very idea of it. He did not, under any goddamn circumstances, need to rely on other people.

But that didn't mean he couldn't use others to make his life easier. Laxus could take anybody out, obviously, but often times he didn't want to. Not everyone was worth his time, and that was where this little 'group' came in; The Raijinshuu.

It had originally begun with just Freed – the kid who had fought Laxus in Hargeon and had previously gone by the name Albion. Laxus had been impressed by the guy after their fight had ended in a stalemate – which only happened because the brat had been sapping his magical energy with runes, despite his arguments against the claim. Laxus had suggested that he join Fairy Tail, partly because he was impressed someone managed to actually challenge him in a fight, and partly because it would piss off his grandfather to bring a supposed Dark Mage into the guild.

Annoyingly, that hadn't worked out.

Freed and Makarov got on. Quite well, too.

Laxus should have expected it. Makarov was consumed by his ideas of forgiveness and second chances, to the point where it would eventually bite him on the ass spectacularly. So he and Freed had talked, apparently Freed convinced him he never was a Dark Mage and was only called one to entice a mage to deal with him, and had been accepted into the guild without argument. And apparently the younger asshole had mentioned Laxus' reluctant confession that he was impressed by the man, and Makarov had seen a chance. So he had suggested that Freed keep an eye on Laxus, and keep him out of trouble. As if Laxus was some fucking child playing with a knife; patronising old shit-bag!

The other two had come in a little later. Laxus hadn't cared enough to learn their names yet, he referred to them as the Carnival Guy and Fairy Girl. They had some powerful magic in them, and Laxus had hoped that Freed would occupy his time with them, rather than keeping his promise to 'look after' Laxus.

He didn't. Instead, they were dragged right into the promise. Laxus was fairly sure Freed had done this to piss him off, the guy had a devious side to him, Laxus had found.

Thus: The Raijinshuu were made.

Still, as fucking patronising and offensive as it was that Laxus now apparently had three fucking 'bodyguards', they had their uses. Whenever they went on a mission, Laxus could step back and allow the trio to do all the work while he got a quarter of the profits. A pretty good deal, and at least he was making money off of his grandfather's meddling.

There were some instances where Laxus would have to get involved in fights with them, of course. The three were limited in their power, and sometimes they needed some help; not everyone could be Laxus, after all.

This was one such time.

A small group of villains, each with magical weapons, had turned out to be a bigger threat than the group had thought. Not only were there more members than the job listing had stated, but there was also a lot of magic in the weapons that they were using. Laxus had been mildly curious as to why the job was as well-paying as it was, and apparently it was because they were a lot more powerful than given credit for.

Laxus had noticed this immediately, and had joined in the fight before the group could get overwhelmed. He had a reputation to uphold, and the trio of morons had apparently become part of that. If they got beaten by a B-Ranked mission, Laxus looked bad.

So lighting had flown, and the fight had begun.

It had been going on for about five minutes now, with the four Fairy Tail mages working together with fluid movements and flowing powerful magic. Freed's runes flew onto the flesh of the villains, Laxus lightning crackled and electrocuted anyone who dared get near to him, Carnival Guy used his dolls to beat down and target the weapons in their hands, and Fairy Girl was using her machine gun spell to keep the villains from fleeing or spreading out. The Raijinshuu were an admittedly well-oiled machine, and Laxus fit in well whenever needed.

But their opponents were still powerful, and it wasn't an instant victory. Not that it couldn't be, of course! If Laxus had the desire, he could wipe these motherfuckers off the face of the earth with a singular roar. They were nothing compared to him.

Just, he couldn't let The Raijinshuu think he would always be there to pick up their slack.

That was it. He wouldn't allow them to get complacent.

"Blondie, behind ya," Carnival Guy yelled over the sound of fighting, and Laxus ducked as a raised staff of magical energy slammed towards his head.

Laxus scowled; he didn't need some kid telling him how to fight.

He turned to his left, seeing as Freed's sword slammed against an enchanted sword belonging to one of the villains. The movements were quick, and it seemed like Freed was overwhelming the other man with his actions despite his weapons lack of magic. Not that Freed's sword wasn't impressive; Laxus had brought it after it became clear he wasn't going to get rid of the man. It was ornate, and a hell of a lot better than the one he'd lost when fighting Laxus.

Apparently Laxus had a lapse in attention, as a powerful club of ice flung forward and hit him on the head. The world spun for a moment and Laxus groaned, another barrage of ice hitting him and knocking him on his back.

"Laxus," A voice similar to Freed's said, and Laxus looked towards him with blurry eyes.

The effect of the head wound didn't allow Laxus to see anything in detail, but Freed apparently slipped up and, after a flash of orange flared behind him, Freed was knocked back and towards where Laxus was recovering.

Laxus rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Fuck this," He heard snapped beside him, and with his clearing sight he saw Freed stand up again.

A sudden denseness filled the air, and it seemed as though everyone felt it, as they fighting faltered slightly. Laxus looked up at Freed from the grass he was sitting on, seeing a dark magical energy flowing around him. His hair was ruffling, coat bellowing, and eyes glowing. The amount of magical energy that Freed was portraying told Laxus what this was: his demonic transformation.

He couldn't see it well in the alleyway, but this was in an open field in the middle of the day. The transformation was unhindered, and Laxus could do nothing but watch.

He watched as the magic seemed to plaster itself onto Freed's body like second skin, a miasma of shadows looming from him. His body twisted and mutated, growing in bulk and height. His clothing both burned away and ripped with the growing of his body. His skin turned grey, as if bruises spreading over his body. Scales quickly followed suit, plastering the muscles of the man's newly formed body. Horns sprouted from his head and began to twist upwards in an action that would make a more squeamish man look away.

Laxus didn't. He found himself relishing it.

When they had been fighting, Laxus had focused on readjusting his fighting style to the new side of the foe. He hadn't been able to truly appreciate the pure amount of power Freed's demonic side had. He was all but dripping with magic, and the air buzzed with it.

Not that Freed needed his magic when he was like this, though. The demon walking forward was an intimidating figure, that was something Laxus couldn't deny. He was tall, broad shouldered, with rounded muscles and a powerful frame. His teeth were sharp and twisted into a devious smile, and his long hair raised in a chaotic lift. The tattered remains of Freed's clothing made him look deranged, and the group of pseudo-mages cowered as Freed approached them. They couldn't trace magic, and they were clearly terrified already.

It was a fucking riot to watch!

Laxus remained on the ground, watching as Freed raised his hand and shadowy magic gathered before him. The air pulsed and darkened, a wind flowing towards the growing orb of magical energy. Everyone seemed enraptured with Freed's action – either by fear or anticipation – and nobody could look away. Laxus didn't care to remove the manic smile from his face. This was goddamn glorious.

Then, the magic burst.

The entire group of villains were knocked back, screaming as they were hit by the pain filled shadows that Laxus had been privy to months prior. He knew how painful it was and grinned as the group of bastards were pushed far across the field.

Freed stalked forward, and Laxus found himself unable to look away from the man as he lurched towards them. Magic warped and swirled around Freed as if he owned the air itself, and all of the villains seemed frozen in fear at the demon approaching them. A stream of shadows shot out from Freed's hands and flowed through them all, and every member of the group suddenly became frozen in place where they sat. Panicked groans told Laxus the lack of movements wasn't their choice.

Paralysis. A powerful spell.

Turning on his heels, Freed walked back towards where Laxus and the other two were watching from. He looked at them all with an enigmatic expression on his demonic features, and then over his shoulders towards the frozen villains.

"Take care of them," Freed said in an authoritative voice, before walking past the group.

Laxus sat in the dirt as Freed walked away, eyes lingering on the demonic figure as the distance between them both grew. He found himself unable and unwilling to move, overwhelmed by a confusing mix of being dumbfounded by the apparent order he'd just been given, and exhilaration at the display of chaotic and domineering power the other man had just given. Freed had singlehandedly defeated a group of villains as if it were nothing, and didn't seem to break a sweat. How could anyone look away?

Freed was damn powerful, even more so than Laxus had assumed. When it was needed, he could be relentless, intelligent, intimidating…

And a tool. A tool for Laxus to use to get what he needed.

A means to an end. And that was all.

_**3 – When Laxus Lost Himself to His Rage.** _

Everything was going perfectly.

Every part of his plan had been executed without a damned hitch. The morons were running through the streets and fighting, deluding themselves into thinking that they were somehow helping their cause. Pathetic, as if Laxus would have allowed them access to anywhere but the guildhall if there was a chance of them effecting his plans. They were just entertainment. Rats running through a maze, keeping themselves busy while the adults did their work.

By the end of the day, the guild would be his, and it would be respected as a powerhouse again.

It was entertaining to watch the little people fighting one another, desperately attempting to defeat The Raijinshuu and get to him. They thought they had hope. They thought they were making progress. They thought they could win. They were wrong.

Because this was Laxus' magnum opus. Each aspect was perfectly planned, thought out to the point of perfection. He had a failsafe for every eventuality, so much so that it was almost entertaining when the women had been freed from their stone curse. They had seemed hopeful after that, but turning them to stone had served its purpose. That was just the start, making them all know just how serious they were.

They knew he was willing to kill them. Know they knew he was willing to let off the lighting lacrimas around the town. Makarov would crumble soon, and until he did, Laxus could find out who were the powerful members of the guild, and who were the dead wood to be set adrift. There was no room for weakness in Fairy Tail now.

It was a shame that the other dragon slayers were trapped in the guildhall. Despite being tedious creatures, they had potential. They just needed some discipline beaten into them.

But watching them batter their heads against the wall was fun, though.

Laxus paced around the cathedral, eyes darting to the projected face of his grandfather in the guildhall. He looked sad. He looked angry. He looked lost. Good, that was the expression he should be wearing, Laxus was confronting him with all of his damn shortcomings and making sure he had no chance of avoiding them. Every mistake he had made as guild master was being highlighted to him now, and it was amazing to watch.

Because Laxus wasn't going to be like him. He wasn't going to delude his underlings into thinking that friendship had any influence on the outcome of a fight. He wasn't going to blur the lines of hierarchy and allow them to forget they he was in charge. He wasn't going to let them be distracted from their work with stupid events and competitions.

It was why he's planned it for the day of the Miss Fairy Tail contest. To prove a point.

The entire thing was a stupid distraction, completely pointless and devoid of any appeal in Laxus' eyes. And Laxus had used it against his grandfather, easily too.

While relishing the squirming his grandfather was doing, a rush of magic sent a chill down his spine. An overwhelming spurge of magical power had rushed over the town, and an explosion of light flashed from the outskirts of the town. Laxus turned with a hardening expression, the magical wave was both familiar and foreign. He stalked towards a holographic lacrima and his face hardened at what he saw.

Freed was mid transformation, turning into the demon form that he only used when needed. This was not part of his plan. Freed should be strong enough to dominate anyone without relying on his demon.

A moment later, Laxus confusion twisted into anger. The reason Freed had transformed was because Mirajane Fucking Strauss had released her Satan Soul, a spell she hadn't fucking used for years after the death of her whining little sister. But of course she would fuck up his plans and bring out her alter-ego to fight with Freed. And Freed couldn't be defeated; his runes were fucking vital in keeping everyone where Laxus needed them to be.

Fucking Bitch!

But, as the flicking image of Freed showed him transformed into his monstrous demon, Laxus fought down the second-long rush of worry. Because Laxus had seen Freed fighting in that form multiple times, and he was a fucking powerhouse when he had to be. And Mirajane wasn't a match for him; she was untrained and out of practice and the inferior fucking demon. Freed would pound her into the damn ground.

But he didn't.

He fucking lost!

He let some goddamn has-been over emotional woman defeat him!

What the fuck!

And all Laxus could do watch from the cathedral as Freed was slammed into the ground, beaten with magic and punches alike. He had done what he could, so it seemed, but the woman had ended up taking him down. Laxus watched with bated breath as Freed's demon form fizzled out, while Mirajane's remained.

She was raising her fist. She was going to punch him. Fuck! FUCK!

But then she transformed back, and anxiety turned to rage. They were talking now, apparently, and the fact of the matter became obvious to Laxus. Freed had lost a fight, he had failed Laxus and had put this entire fucking plan at risk. The runes were going to be falling soon, and every little runt was going to be running towards the cathedral in an attempt to take him down. He'd fucking obliterate them, of course, but that wasn't the damn point.

Freed was meant to be the cornerstone of this whole thing. The stability of Laxus' life, the strong figure that Laxus could rely on. He was the part of his life that he could always fall back on.

And he had lost.

His demon form had been defeated.

Laxus had never seen that, had never been against a foe that had managed to best the man when he was fighting without restraint.

But he had just lost.

And, in the corner of Laxus' mind, a creeping dread began to form.

_**4 – When the Trials Were Attacked.** _

Laxus hadn't been sure what it would be like when he saw Freed again. He didn't expect this.

The blonde had followed the sounds of fighting, the yelling more desperate than what it should be. This was the damn S-Class trials, everything should be more or less orderly. Sure, Makarov sometimes would let his imagination blind him to the danger of his ideas, but there was genuine fear and panic to be heard from the shouting and screaming accompanying the battle. Makarov would put a stop to the trials if it had gotten that bad.

So Laxus rushed forward towards the source of the fighting. He probably shouldn't, but he also shouldn't be on the island. And if his guildmates – well, they weren't his guildmates anymore, were they – were in danger, he could probably be forgiven for trespassing if he tried to help.

And so, he ran.

When he approached the source of the yelling, he saw a vicious fight occurring. A small group of Fairy Tail mages were fighting someone unfamiliar to Laxus, someone with silver hair and stupid glasses on his head. He was clearly strong, and the Fairy Tail mages were run down and not in the best of shape; from the trials probably. This was some kind of ambush, or an attack on Fairy Tail.

Either way, Laxus knew which side he was on.

He went to join in the combat, but found himself stopping when two other men walked into view. Bickslow and Freed, looking in a better state than all the other Fairy Tail mages. The two men lurched forwards, slinging spells and joining the fight with their guildmembers as if it were second nature.

Despite the danger of the situation, Laxus found himself enchanted.

He'd done a lot of thinking as of late. A hell of a lot. He'd thought through all of his actions, all the pointless rebelling and raging against his grandfather. How his anger had begun to dominate him, and how he hadn't done anything to stop the twisting of his morals. And how he'd blocked off so much of who he used to be, and instead became an egomaniac hell bent on power and willing to do anything to get what he wanted. How he didn't want to be the person willing to kill to become the leader of a damned guild.

And once he started thinking, he couldn't seem to stop. Everything about who he was seemed to be in flux, and he was questioning it all. This included what Freed was to him. After a hell of a lot of reflection, Laxus understood why Freed had always been someone different to him. One of the few people who had garnered his respect, and why he'd gotten it so easily.

He was transfixed by him. Fascinated by him. Enraptured by him.

He had feelings for Freed.

And now Freed was standing in front of him again, in the heat of battle. He was elegance and dynamic beauty as he moved, spells flying from his weapon; he still used the sword that Laxus had brought him, and stupidly it made the blonde quietly giddy to think about. Laxus had only been able to give Freed the appreciation he deserved in retrospect, thinking back to their shared times together before Laxus had been excommunicated. But those memories, as brilliant as they were, were nothing in comparison to seeing Freed only a few feet away, fighting with all the carefully restrained power that he contained.

Fuck, he was hypnotising. The way he swung his sword though the air, jumped from side to side to avoid attacks. His long, silky hair flew through the air with each movement, and the serious expression painted on his features was incredible. The memory of Freed had been blurring, but now Laxus had him before him, and every inch of the man's handsome beauty was there in front of him.

How hadn't he noticed how incredibly good looking Freed was before?

And then, just as Laxus was going to approach the fight, Freed cast a spell that he was very familiar with. His transformation spell.

The rush of familiar magic overtook him, and Laxus damn relished in it. He was an incredibly sensory person, his lacrima had made sure of that, and the feeling of Freed's magic filling the air felt as though he was being enveloped by him. It was something he didn't know he missed until he felt it. This was the closest to Freed he had been for over a year, and the feel of his magic, the smell of his distinctive cologne, the sound of his sharp toned demands… He was relishing every second of it.

And then, as he looked up, he saw Freed in his demonic form. The same demon Freed had become when they first met, and when he had fought for Laxus in Magnolia. The demon lurched forward and attacked the mythical looking creature – where the fuck had that come from? – with reckless power and magic flying.

All Laxus could do was gape.

The fight, as was often the case, ended quickly. It probably didn't seem fast for those involved, but the destruction of the dragon looking thing, and then subsequently the silver haired man, only took a few minutes in reality. Laxus would have helped – he should have helped – but watching as Freed fought was impossible to look away from. The man was just so… overwhelming. It was as if he had a chokehold on Laxus, and the blonde wasn't even trying to fight it.

Rather, he was relishing in it.

His eyes fell on a now stilled Freed, who remained in his demonic form. He was panting slightly, visibly sweating too, and Laxus couldn't look away. As Freed breathed in and out, his chest and stomach compressed, abs flexing. He wiped away at the dirt and blood that speckled his body, biceps tensing as he did so. Sweat was running down his bare torso, and Laxus found his eyes following a single droplet going further and further down and…

Laxus hadn't thought about Freed's demonic form as more than a spell before. But now.

Now, it was all very… interesting.

But, before he could process these thoughts, an explosion rang though the air.

The group of Fairy Tail mages ran towards the source, and Laxus followed quickly. He would process what just happened when he had the time.

_**5 – When the Magic Games Were Torturous** _

This was hell. Everything about this was hell. A torture exercise designed specifically for Laxus.

He had just wanted to get something to eat, that was all. It was half way through the first week of the Grand Magic Games, and the exhaustion was starting to set in. Laxus hadn't been billed to fight today, and he had originally intended to take the day off and relax. Which had been a successful plan, until he had entered the B-Team viewing box at the colosseum to support Freed in his fight. Something that would have been fine, expect for one damn reason.

Freed had transformed. And thus, Laxus' torture had begun.

Because watching his boyfriend fight was always a brilliant thing, and Laxus had long since accepted he had some kind of attraction to power; both in magic and in physique. Freed had picked up on this pretty quickly in their relationship, and sometimes teased Laxus about it. Hell, even before the fight, he'd looked directly up at Laxus and winked at him. Bastard.

But that had been manageable. Demonic Freed was not.

Perhaps it was some weird kink, or just some unusual attraction, but Laxus had started to find Freed's demon hot. Fucking incredibly hot.

He couldn't explain what exactly it was that had this effect on him. The strong, beautifully muscular body. The incredible amount of power, and perhaps danger, that came with Freed's transformation. The slight adjustment in attitude, which showed a more chaotic side to the usually calm man. Every aspect of his transformation had an undeniable effect on Laxus, covering him in shivers and sending a pulse straight between his legs.

Even the fact his clothes were torn open during transformation made his dick pulse

And during the fight, all Laxus could do was sit there and watch as his lover all but destroyed the man he was fighting. The blonde did his best to remain looking stoic and emotionless, making sure his long coat was covering the front of his pants just in case Freed did something that would get his blood flowing down.

If that was it, Laxus wouldn't mind. He would wait patiently for Freed to get back, and then he'd get fucked into the mattress to relieve the tension filling him. Unfortunately, Freed's fight had been the biggest of the day, and so was being broadcasted on repeat throughout the city. Including in the restaurant where all the participants of the games were expected to eat, exactly where Laxus was eating.

So, he was being tortured. Surrounded by the repetition of his demonic lover beating a cocky bastard into the ground.

"Look at that," The commentator yelled. "Total dominance of the fight. Freed Justine has more than proven himself a powerful mage during this fight."

Laxus, against his better judgement, glanced at the screens bordering the room. The camera apparently had zoomed in on the fight for this moment, and Laxus couldn't look away as Freed slammed his arrogant opponent into the ground, the dirt cracking around his head. Freed hadn't even used his magic for this, just using his demon's physical strength to overpower his opponent. Laxus sucked in a breath, willing himself to look away from the screens but finding himself unable to do so.

Because the cameras were focused on Freed. The demons strong, perfectly formed abs flexed, chest rising and falling. His legs stood wide, thighs strong and thick. Laxus' eyes widened slightly as he saw Freed move, and the crotch of his ripped pants hugged Freed's body a little too well and showed Freed's thick, monstrous-

He should leave. He needed to leave, for his own sanity. He just needed to get Freed into his bed, and deal with this. Well, once a minute had passed. Once he could step out from under the table without people seeing his… appreciation for his boyfriend.

But, as the screens showed a slow motion shot version of the same shot, Laxus groaned to himself and buried his head in his hands. This was fucking torture.

_**+1 – When He spoke His Mind** _

"Fuck me."

Laxus was done. He was done with this fucking hell. Freed had been using his demonic form a hell of a lot more lately, and Laxus was starting to take it personally. Because rather than the appeal of Freed's demon dying away like Laxus had expected, it felt like each time he saw the man in his alternate body, Laxus' lust for it doubled. And now he was done.

Freed, standing above Laxus with a small quick in his eyebrow, turned to face his boyfriend.

The two had just finished fighting a dark mage, and Freed was battle worn and radiating magical energy. Dirt, blood, and rain was covering his body, and even that was making Laxus hard in his pants. It was ridiculous, but he didn't care. Freed as a demon was Laxus' weakness, and he'd accepted that.

"Excuse me?" Freed asked, distorted voice chilling.

"I said: fuck me," Laxus said, voice firm and demanding. He crossed his arms, taking a step towards his demonic boyfriend.

"Yes you did," Freed grinned, cupping Laxus' jaw with his claw. "And how would you have me fuck you, exactly?"

"Rough," Laxus demanded, showing no shame. "Fucking overpower me. Make me your fucking bitch. I don't give a shit. Because I've been watching you in this fucking demon body for months, I keep jerking off to the thoughts of you fucking me like this, and I'm sick of having blue balls all the damn time. So we're gonna fuck right now."

Freed thought for a moment, and his claw slowly began to scrape down Laxus' chest. The blonde froze, crotch twitching as his lover's hand got lower and lower. A groan was the only sound between them.

"No," Freed whispered. "I don't think so."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because I want you to squirm," Freed smirked. "I've been aware of your arousal for a while, and I want you to become desperate and needy and to beg for me, which you will," A warped laugh filled the air, going straight to Laxus' dick. "Your birthday's in a month, if you can hold out, my ripping you apart will be my gift. Until then, I get to have some fun."

Before Laxus could react, the demon dissolved into runes, leaving Laxus alone with an expression of fury and a raging boner.

"Fuck!"


End file.
